


The third floor at night

by acertainperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: Ginny and Colin come across a devils snare, but it doesnt want to kill (Very Underage)





	The third floor at night

Ginny was up one night. She was exploring the castle, just as her brothers tended to do. If they could do it, why should she not? She soon arrived in the third floor, and of course, she had heard about the right wing, and what happened there. Curious as she was, she made her way towards the place.

She quickly unlocked the door (good thing thats a first year spell) and took a peek inside. The three-headed dog that was here a year ago was gone, but something else had taken its place. The devils snare that had rested below the hatch had made its way up into the room. Ginny took a look at the plant, not noticing the vine that was slowly making its way towards her left leg.

Just seconds later, the vine grabbed her and pulled her into the inside of the plant. She fell over, dropping her wand in the process. Any attempt of defence against the plant was useless, and she soon found herself trapped inside the plant, arms and legs restrained.

She looked around, utterly helpless. Wherever she looked, the little moonlight that penetrated only revealed more vines. Ginny thought that that was it for her. She knew about these plants, and she thought it would kill her. However, that was not what the plant intended.

At the same time, another Gryffindor by the name of Colin Creevy was also up and explored, when he heard what sounded like something heavy falling down. Curious, he made his way towards the open door the sound seemed to have come from.

Upon further inspection, he found a big devils snare, and before he knew it, the same vine that had previously gotten Ginny had him grabbed on the right leg and pulled him in aswell.

Ginny saw the same opening through which she had entered open again to see Colin be pulled in aswell. "Is that you Ginny?" she heard him ask, "Colin?" Ginny then replied, "Were both trapped inside this arent we?" "It appears." he said and begin calling for help, just to realize that the plant isolated every sound. "Were doomed." it struck Colin.

Suddenly, two vines emerged infront of them, one grabbing Colins pants, the other grabbing Ginnys panties, and pulling both of them down. Then, both of them felt a vine snaking up each of their legs. 

Not knowing what to come, Ginny closed her eyes, and she felt the cold vine touch her in a place noone, not even herself, had touched before. The vine entered that very same place, moving back and forth inside. She began moaning, her eyes still closed. Whatever that vine did, it was weirdly pleasant, but also unpleasant at the same time.

Just as she thought it couldnt get any worse, she felt another vine touching her in the rear, and entering shortly after, doing the same thing that the other vine did. She had no idea why, but she liked it for some reason not clear to her at the time.

Colin in the meantime didnt do much better, and being in the position he was in, he could see that the vines were doing something to Ginny, although he had no idea what as her leg blocked his view and he was just as restrained as she was. This however was of little concern for him, as seconds after that first vine had penetrated his housemate, one of the vines that had moved up his legs now emerged and began wrapping around his cock.

Being just as uninformed as Ginny about that subject, he found it to be weirdly pleasant as the vine was moving up and down and he felt his piece hardening, without understanding why.

Ultimately, both of them reached climax, something neither of them was able to really explain. After that happened. The plant got the two moving again, spitting them out of the same spot they entered through.

"I have no idea what just happened." said Ginny, still heavily breathing and with a hurting butthole that had been penetrated just seconds ago. "Neither do I." Colin said, also heavily breathing after he had been jerked off by the plant. "Do you think we should tell anyone?" he asked, "What? No, I... I feel that would be a bad idea." Ginny said, "Lets just keep this as our little secret."


End file.
